It All Started with a Yellowtail Burger
by FFFX
Summary: A simple Yellowtail burger has thrown Eido and Hyde on a trip to a forein country. The trip over may not be as pleasant as it could have been, if not for the battle for king. Pending Rewrite.
1. BurgerBurgerBURGER

It All Started With a Yellowtail Burger

Chapter 1:Burger…Burger…BURGER

It was another beautiful day in Japan. Summer had started and Eido woke up at 11:34 AM. He let out a long yawn and quickly took a shower and got dressed, however he spent another half an hour on his hair, the perfect dew comes with a great price (time and patience). When he left his room he saw Hyde sitting by his door. "What took you so long? First you sleep forever, then you take almost an hour to get ready!" The mamodo spat out annoyed.

"Good morning to you too." Eido said sarcastically. _It normally takes a lot to get Hyde angry, he usually keeps his cool, he must have gotten a little impatient to have to wait until lunch time…LUNCH…_ Eido finally realized exactly what time it was and realized he was hungry. "Hey…how about a burger."

Hyde let out a disappointed sigh. "Fine." He started walking to the door and waited for Eido to put his shoes on and grab his skateboard before walking out the door.

"JIKIR!" Eido yelled the first spell forcing a powerful blast of wind to get them airborne as he jumped on his skateboard. He quickly flew to the usual spot, the Megumi billboard, and grabbed a pair of binoculars he had left there. "Lets see what we can find…" He scanned the view of the restaurant for any fresh burgers, and then he found the jackpot! Two yellowtail burgers, fries, two sodas, and they were on its way to a table. "Perfect! JIKIR!" Hyde manipulated the wind to create a constantly moving sphere of wind around the meal. Then he moved the bubble all the way to the billboard.

"Looks good Eido." Hyde said without showing any emotion whatsoever.

"Nice grab buddy!" Eido said just before taking his burger and removing the wrapper. Then he noticed a slip of paper stuck to the inside of the wrapper. "Well, hello…" He peeled off the piece of paper and read it aloud as Hyde started eating his burger. "Congratulations…guess we won something." Eido said staring at the paper confused.

"Really? Well I never would have guessed." Hyde said sarcastically. Eido continued to eat his burger as Hyde started on the fries. "Wonder what we won? Guess it was worth the wait after all." Hyde said getting curious.

"Yea." Eido agreed as he finished his burger. "I've really never won anything before."

"Well, good thing you're starting now, because otherwise I'd be screwed in a mamodo battle." Hyde said smiling at his partner.

"…" Eido wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment, so he changed the subject. "Let's just go see what I won!" He stood up and shouted, "JIKIR!" They caught a blast of wind and drifted to the ground. They landed near the restaurant, but far enough away so that nobody saw them land. When they landed Eido's skateboard slipped out from underneath him and he fell down.

"You're pathetic. Ya know that?" Hyde said disappointed. Eido got up, frowned at his partner, and walked over to the entrance holding the slip of paper.

When he entered he walked over to the counter and the girl at the register asked, "hello may I help you?"

"Yeah, I found this in my burger wrapper." He said holding up the paper.

"Wow! You won…and I thought that contest was a hoax." The girl said shrugging her shoulders.

"So…what exactly did I win?" Eido asked raising an eyebrow.

"You won a free vacation to, well…pretty much anywhere you want for a month." The girl said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Wow really! That's awesome!" Eido yelled as Hyde crossed his arms and shook his head while leaning his back against the side of the counter. "I mean, um, that's cool. So can I bring a friend on my trip?" He said glancing at Hyde who was just a little too short for the girl to see.

"Let me get the manager, I was supposed to get him anyway." The girl said walking to the back of the kitchen.

Eido saw the manager come from the kitchen and the man laughed a little before saying, "Congratulations kid! You won our contest!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Eido said shaking the man's hand. The manager was a tall man a bit of a gut and a red tie on; his nametag said Steven. "So I was wondering if I can bring a friend on the trip?"

"Of course you can bring a friend!" The manager said in an extra cheery tone. "A vacations no fun if you don't have anyone to spend it with!" He said slapping Eido on the back. "So, who's your friend?"

"The little guy right there." Eido pointed at Hyde and the manager walked around the counter to see the kid.

Hyde just gave the man a blank stare showing no emotion that seemed to pierce his soul like an arrow. At first the cold stare scarred him but then he decided that it was just a kid, how dangerous could he be? "Isn't that nice? Is he your brother or something?" He asked curiously.

"Nah, just some kid I found, but now we're friends." Eido said handing his paper to the manager. "Is Hawaii alright?" Eido said picturing hula dancers and bikini-clad women on the beach.

"Sure, sure, but doesn't he have any parents." The man took the paper and wrote a note.

"Nope. So when do I leave?" Eido said starting to think about how Hyde feels and how much he must miss his home.

"Anytime you like." The man responded.

"Cool. How about tomorrow." Eido said calmly.

"Anxious, aren't we? That's fine." He said. "I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow to give you your tickets. By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

"Eido, and he's Hyde." He said pointing to the green eyed kid who was now standing behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Very well, give me this note when you get to the airport to receive your tickets." The Steven handed the paper to Eido who snatched it up immediately.

"Hawaii, here we come!" Eido yelled grinning.


	2. Who needs a stupid plane?

It All Started with a Yellowtail Burger

Chapter 2: Who needs a stupid plane?

Eido woke up early excited about his trip. He took a shower, got dressed, and did his hair in record time, much to Hyde's surprise. Then he remembered about the note that he needed in order to get his tickets. Eido let out a short string of curses and started digging through the piles of cloths and burger wrappers littering his room.

"What the? What did you lose now?" Hyde said staring at him with his hands in his pockets.

"I lost the stupid note!" Eido yelled frustrated, as he was about to give up. "Wait! Maybe I packed it on accident!" Eido dug through his suitcase and still couldn't find it.

"You're pathetic Eido." Hyde said smirking. "You put it in the one place you would never lose it."

"And where's that?" Eido asked glairing at his mamodo.

Hyde just walked over to his green book and picked it up off the bed. He opened it to the page that Eido could read and pulled the note out from in between the pages. "The book. You never lose the book." Hyde said chuckling at his partner's ignorance.

"Oh yeah." He said remembering now. "Well! Lets go!" Eido grabbed the book and note and as he walked to the door Hyde sighed. "What is it buddy?" Eido asked.

"Well, aren't you forgetting something?" Hyde said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Lets see…book, note, cloths, swimsuit, you…can't think of any thing." Eido said looking up at the ceiling while holding his chin.

"Wont your parents wonder where you're going to be for the next month?" Hyde asked trying not to sound concerned.

"Awww, is Hyde starting to care?" Eido said mockingly. "Look, their barely ever home anyway. Trust me, they wont even notice I'm gone, they don't even know you're here." Eido said in a less than happy but unfazed tone.

"…" Hyde didn't comment. He just gave his human a stare that if (maybe) if you looked deep (I mean really, really deep) you might find a shred of pity in his cold eyes. Eido doesn't look that deep though, instead he just keeps walking to the door and grads his shoes and skateboard.

"Lets go." They took no more than a step outside before Eido yelled, "JIKIR!" The wind lifted them both off the ground.

"Why do we need a stupid plane anyway, couldn't we just do this?" Hyde asked.

"Maybe…but Hawaii is almost all the way across the Pacific Ocean, I doubt you have that much magic juice." Eido said looking at his partner.

"Good point…for once you may be," Hyde was cut off by a loud _BONG_, Eido had run right into the side of a billboard, "just when you start thinking, you go and prove you're just as pathetic as ever." Hyde finished sighing and landing next to the billboard where Eido fell out of the sky. "You okay?"

"Yep." Eido said standing up still a little dazed. "Super. JIKIR!" They got back up and flew to the airport to get their tickets.

The manager was waiting for them and recognized them immediately. "Hello boys!"

"Hey! Got the tickets?" Eido said holding up the note.

"Yep! Here you go!" The man said in his extra cheery tone while handing them their plane tickets. Hyde made sure the location was correct and stuffed it in his pocket. "Your plane leaves in a half an hour, I was about to call you if you didn't show up."

"Thanks." Eido said as he shook the managers hand. "Well, we better get going. Come on Hyde."

"Bye kid, enjoy your vacation." Steven said walking out of the airport.

They walked up to the appropriate airplane terminal, handed over their tickets and boarded the plane. After finding their seats and after the plane took off Eido started to relax. "I haven't had breakfast yet." Eido said as his stomach growled. "I wonder if they're handing out food yet?" Eido said thinking aloud.

"Why don't you ask someone?" Hyde suggested reaching into Eido's carry on luggage and pulling out an MP3 player Eido stole a while back.

"Good idea." He looked out into the center isle of the plane and saw a flight attendant. "Hey, she's pretty cute." Eido said smiling.

"Don't even think about it Eido." Hyde said putting the headphones in his ears.

"Hey, excuse me." Eido said politely getting her attention.

"Yes." The flight attendant said looking at his mamodo curiously.

"Yeah, do you have any food, we skipped breakfast." Eido said remaining polite, for now.

"Yes…what would you like?" She said getting nervous.

"A date, I mean a plate," He corrected himself quickly, "of pasta, if that's okay?"

"Yes that's fine." She said leaving.

Eido sighed in relief that she didn't notice, or chose to ignore his screw up. "That was close." He expected a reply from Hyde but he was listening to music and humming one of Megumi's songs, this made him oblivious to Eido's comments. Then a little girl with lines running down her face from her eyes walked up to them. "Hyde!" Eido whispered loudly pulling the headphones out of the mamodo's ears. "Is that a friend of yours?" Eido said nervously.

"Huh…Klemena? What the heck are you doing here?" Hyde asked nervously.

"Ummmm, well the flight attendant is my book-wielder, and, well, normally I'd be here to fight, but since I can't fly…here is not the best place." The little girl said passively. "But when we land, I want you to burn my book…my partner is using me more than I want her too…"

"You were always a pacifist…so you're one of the split personality mamodos then." Hyde said confidently. "I'll make it look like I am an attacker instead of you. Your partner could probably care less about who's king so unless I attack nothing will get done."

"Yes, Hyde…thanks I knew you were strong enough to help!" She then walked away smiling.


	3. Free Falling

It All Started with a Yellowtail Burger

Chapter 3: Free Falling

Hyde was troubled by something. This was rare enough for it to make Eido concerned about whatever could get Hyde worked up like this. By worked up, I mean slightly shifty eyed and not listening to music. "Hey, buddy, is there a problem?"

"I got a bad feeling Eido…" Hyde did the shifty eyed glance across the room again. "I knew that girl from the mamodo world, but something's different about her. I don't like it."

Eido glanced around just as suspicious. "Yeah…if her book wielder's so evil, why is she a flight attendant on some plane to Hawaii and not robbing a bank or something?" Eido had to agree with Hyde that something was fishy. "Unless…"

"She's not a flight attendant…she's going to hijack the plane." Hyde whispered lowly.

"Well shoot. Some dream vacation this is turning out to be." Eido relaxed slightly.

"But it's the mamodo I'm worried about… Klemena was a pacifist in every sense of the word. To get her to fight in this battle, the king gave mamodo like her a second self, a split personality to do the fighting when a human casts a spell." Hyde paused and tensed completely. "When I talked to her, I felt that other entity…it felt like I was staring at the mamodo king himself."

"…" Eido paused and looked completely concerned before it was replaced by his cocky 'I'm full of hot air' expression. "No one, not even Zatch Bell, could beat us in one shot. I doubt anyone could be as powerful as us when we work together." Hyde was surprised, and it showed on his face.

"Eido…"

"If there's a mamodo out there that thinks they're as strong as the king, I say bring it on." Hyde smirked and felt more than just reassured.

"Yeah, we can do this." Hyde felt stronger now that his confidence was rekindled.

"_Attention passengers!" _The speakers with the scared voice of the pilot announced semi-casually. _"It is my duty to inform you that you have all been taken hostage and I your captain am having my life threatened as we speak. Now, if anyone who is addressed by a flight attendant, please follow them without question, and bring whatever books you may have with you."_

_Wait…_Eido pondered the recent development.

_She's hijacking the plain…_ Hyde thought with a hint of confusion and urgency.

_But she coming after us! _Eido seemed to finish Hyde's thought with his own.

Eido reached in his carry on luggage, a backpack and pulled out the book. _We can't fight in here unless we want to get these people hurt… but our opponent might not be giving us much of a choice. We're hundreds of feet in the air…we'd have an advantage outside, but if they can't fly, we'll just be running away and she might hurt the passengers. _Eido shook his head. _What do I care! And why am I thinking like that loser Kiyo? Pull yourself together Eido._ Eido took a bunch of deep breaths.

"Calm down…I have a plan." Hyde explained with a smirk. "Is your skateboard in the carry on?"

"Um…no, but I can manage on something else…" He took notice of his food tray from earlier. "This'll do."

"Good, because here she comes." Hyde stood up and Eido followed suit walking up to the beautiful flight attendant that led him to another section of the plane, the section with the door.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go." She stated as the door was opened, rather forcefully from the outside and the flight attendant shoved Hyde out the door as Eido dropped to the floor to keep his balance under the surprising suction from outside. If he paid more attention in science class he might have been more prepared for such strong winds, but alas, young Eido has skipped the last eight weeks of school.

So Eido yelled out the open door as loud as he could. "JIKIR!" As though it was Hyde's name and he was calling out to his fallen comrad. At least that's what the flight attendant thought, for the first three seconds, until it hit her in the face.

"Jikir…wait that's…"

"**_Our spell!_**" An angry, roughly female, creature with long silky pink hair and pink, feathered wings for arms yelled in surprise and anger as Hyde was floating back near the door.

Eido smirked.

"JIKIR!" Both he and the flight attendant yelled, said flight attendant pulling out a dark, neon-pink book.

In a surprisingly strong gust of wind both book-wielders were pulled out the door and swept up on their own respective wind based spells. Eido was balancing on a lunch tray he had the spell grab from by the door, and the flight attendant was standing on a fluffy pink cloud. "I'd love to just float around and fight all stationary." Eido began as he and Hyde flew off toward the retreating plane. "But we got to keep up with that plane."

"Fools." The pink book began glowing. "JIKIRGA!" The harpy-like mamodo began spinning like a top, or more of a dart as she charged at Eido and Hyde from behind with amazing speed.

"Eido! Watch out!" Hyde gave a wind push and shoved Eido out of the way and forcing himself back at the same time.

"That was close." Eido looked back at the distant girl on the cloud. "Where's-?"

"**_Over here, losers!_**" The creature was flying back at them with added force from the opposing direction.

"JIKIRGA!" Eido called on his second spell to at least counter the attack.

The laser of wind formed between Hyde's hands and shot at the pink spiraling mass approaching them. The two similar attacks collided with enough force to make a hurricane jealous, or even a tornado! Eido took one last look at the distant woman on the pink cloud, following at a safe distance, but still keeping up. When he returned his gaze to the clash of the spells…

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed to make my life easier! I kiss your feet! Now I have sub-plots! (yeah!) Now I want to ask my loyal fans if you are interested in more original mamodo, or if you want to see interactions with people like Brago, or Wonrei, or even Kanchomé. I'm going to avoid Zatch and Kiyo so nothing conflicts with our precious anime we care so dearly for.

Until next time dudes and dudettes!


	4. An Oath of Justice

It All Started with a Yellowtail Burger

Chapter 4: The Oath of Justice

"Eido! Watch out!" Hyde gave a wind push and shoved Eido out of the way and forcing himself back at the same time.

"That was close." Eido looked back at the distant girl on the cloud. "Where's-?"

"**_Over here, losers!_**" The creature was flying back at them with added force from the opposing direction.

"JIKIRGA!" Eido called on his second spell to at least counter the attack.

The laser of wind formed between Hyde's hands and shot at the pink spiraling mass approaching them. The two similar attacks collided with enough force to make a hurricane jealous, or even a tornado! Eido took one last look at the distant woman on the pink cloud, following at a safe distance, but still keeping up. When he returned his gaze to the clash of the spells he saw the pink monster was drilling into his wind blast and building speed.

"**_Say goodbye!_**"

"Klemena…" Hyde seemed to give up and let himself get knocked out of the sky.

"Hyde!" Eido swooped down to catch him and noticed he was still consious, and not that badly hurt. "Hyde…"

"You stupid girl! You held back!" The cloud riding woman yelled angrily.

"**_Shut up! Do you want to die human!_**" The bird creature yelled. "**_Just cast another spell!_**" She flapped her wings to stay aloft but continued soaring in the same direction as the plane.

"Whatever." The woman flipped some pages. "JIKIRUGO!" The feathers on the creature seemed to sharpen to blades and pink armor covered her legs into talons, then more feather-spikes sprouted from her back and she began flying faster than before.

"Hyde…" Eido tried to snap his mamodo out of whatever trance he was in.

"Eido…I can't fight her like this…" Hyde scowled as his weakness in such a dire moment.

"What! Why not!" Eido released Hyde from his rescue grip and was now holding him by the shoulders demandingly.

"**_Are they ignoring us!_**" The monster asked her book-wielder.

"Seems so…" She replied with a sweat drop.

"**_Big mistake!_**"

"That mamodo…she can use the same spells as me because we have a very close relation…I just can't fight her like this…" Hyde explained.

"Snap out of it man!" Eido hit him across the face. Hyde looked back at Eido wide eyed. "Wind mamodo or no, she's cursed by that man you call 'king'! The only way to break the curse is to burn her book and send her home!"

"But…"

"Darn it Hyde! This isn't like you! Do you want to save this girl or not! If you do, then fight! If not, then let us both die, see if I care. This is your battle now. You're the only one really struggling here." Eido turned back to the pink wind duo and was scowling.

Hyde took maybe two or three more seconds to let what Eido said sink in. Then whatever his emotions were before, turned into rage and determination. "I refuse to call that monster a king any longer! Goren's rule is over! Now mine will begin! Someone who does this to my friend…" He yelled as he looked directly at Klemena. "No…to my kin, never deserved to be king in the first place! I will be a king for justice!" The book began glowing very brightly and Eido took a quick glance at the pages.

"Now we're talkin'! Time to finish this!" Eido took a deep breath.

"JIKIRGA!" The woman yelled and the monster charged at them again at super speed.

"UIRUGU!" Eido's shout gave Hyde new strength and he summoned forth a giant cyclone of his magic wind generated from his hands. This wind not only pulled the bird creature out of her strait line of attack, but also changed the weather around them into a hurricane-like storm. The tornado touched the water and sucked it into the attack.

"**_AAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!_**" The creature could do little more than scream as her human watched in complete horror.

"So this is the third spell…" Eido mused as his hair blew in random directions and Hyde flew up to the woman with the book.

"NOW!"

"Right! JIKIR!" Eido cast the first spell and created a point blank blast of wind that knocked the book out of the woman's hands and the strong tornado winds sucked it up. The severity tore the pages and the book apart causing it to burn immediately.

"No! I failed you master!" The woman yelled before her eyes flashed red for a split second and she lost consciousness.

Eido flew over and caught the woman before she fell into Pacific ocean below them. "We did it Hyde!"

_Klemena…you were like a little sister to me back home...I can only hope that you'll be your old self again when I come back…as the mamodo king._ Hyde clenched his fists and the cyclone dispelled. The sky cleared and Eido flew back into the plane the way they left, the slightly busted door.

"The whole plane was probably depressurized…good thing the pilots started flying lower to compensate. We probably should have closed the door sooner." Eido pointed out as he shut the door behind his mamodo.

Hyde forced it to stay shut, being that it was slightly bent. "It'll do."

Eido carried the sleeping woman into the cockpit to…well mostly dump her off, but also inform the captain that the plane is no longer being hijacked. He opened the door and the pilot pointed a gun right at his face. "Drop the weapon or I'll…" He noticed the hijacker out cold, leaning on this boy's shoulder.

"Hey! Sorry! I didn't do anything!" Eido blurted without thinking.

"You…stopped the hijacker! You saved us all!" The pilot dropped his weapon. "Attention passengers!" The pilot shouted into his headset as he ran back to his chair. "The hijacker has been subdued, thanks to a young man." He turned around and covered the mouthpiece "What's your name kid?"

"Kobozuka Eita, but everyone calls me Eido, and that's Hyde." He pointed at his partner, who just shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"A young man by the name of Eido. We will be arriving shortly now, so please sit tight for the last thirty minutes of our flight." He turned back to them. "You may return to your seats if you wish."

Eido had finished tying up the hijacker and gave a mock salute. "Thank you captain! I don't mind if I do."

As soon as he left the cockpit and re-entered the passenger section, everyone in the room began clapping for some reason, some even cheered. "Eido! You're a true hero!" or "You saved us!" and some little girl shouted something along the lines of "Please sign my teddy!"

"You know what Hyde?"

"Hm?"

"This actually feels kinda good." Eido said with a smile.

"I think I know what you mean." Hyde admitted, although it was hard to distinguish if it was sarcasm or not.

"Yeah, maybe…maybe we should play hero more often." Eido sat back down in his seat and relaxed.

"Will it make me a just king?" Hyde sat down next to him.

"Definitely! That's what a hero is!"

"Sure…" Hyde put his headphones back in his ears and resumed his Megumi song that the mamodo girl had so unexpectedly interrupted.

…And so with his new goal burning fiercely in his mide, Hyde had awakened his third spell, but what unexpected adventures await our newly dubbed heroes on a tropical island? Find out next time on Zatch Bell…I mean…in this fanfic! (I've always wanted to do that!)

* * *

To my loyal and devoted readers, consider this slightly longer than normal chapter a dedication to your patience and hard work at nagging me to get my but moving. I owe you a lot because I really do like writing this fic, I just didn't know what to do... now if only I could clear up some of the other fics I'm writing...oh well. They aren't important right now anyway. Oh, and this chapter could very easily be considered Hyde's Kalulu moment, or his sudden reason to win and be king. I hope I didn't make him act too out of character, but I just wanted it to seem like he could be a really good guy when he wants to be. Now that he's not fighting any more wind mamodo from his past he wont get all mushy and stuff, but he may show some friendliness to Eido.

Later!


End file.
